


Suddenly Normal

by Seblainer



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What if Tru’s days quit rewinding? How would she handle it?





	Suddenly Normal

Fandom: Tru Calling  
Title: Suddenly Normal  
Characters: Tru Davies and Harrison Davies.  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Mild Language.  
Summary: What if Tru’s days quit rewinding? How would she handle it?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Tru Calling, the characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 729 without title and ending.

*Suddenly Normal* One-Shot

A week had passed since Tru had had a rewind day. She had started to worry that maybe she was losing her ‘gift’, as Davis called it.

Whatever it was she had lost it and since she had lost it, Tru had been staying home from work; worrying.

For some reason she just couldn’t face Davis and Jack. She felt like she was letting them down somehow, by not being able to have a rewind day and save lives.

Hell, she missed being able to save people’s lives and actually make a difference.

She missed working at the morgue with Davis and Jack, but most of all Tru missed her brother.

Harrison had pretty much steered clear of her since that frantic phone call last Monday at three in the morning, wondering about the previous day.

It was now a week later and Tru didn’t know what to do to fix things.

She had wanted to call Davis right away and ask him if this same thing had ever happened to her mother, but something stopped her from doing so.

Maybe it was the fact that Davis had finally found a nice woman that he could settle down with.

A woman that wasn’t weirded out or scared that he worked in a morgue and that it was almost the only thing he talked about.

Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t spoken to anyone except for Harrison in a week and she knew that they were wondering what was going on.

But even though Tru was worried and desperate for answers, she decided not to bother Davis.

Sighing softly she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock that read three o’clock.

It was three already? Where had the day gone? Not knowing what else to do Tru pushed the covers off and left her bed.

Right as she had been about to head for the closet to grab some clothes to change into after her shower there was a knock on the door.

Wondering if Davis had finally noticed her absence and had come to talk Tru headed for the door, slipping her robe on over her sweats and tank top as she went.

Opening the door she was surprised to find Harrison standing at her door and not Davis.

“Harrison? What’s wrong? What are you doing here?” Tru asked as her brother pushed his way into her apartment.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?“ Harrison repeated. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong. I just got a call from that Davis guy, asking where you were.”

Tru shrugged at her brother’s words. “So? Davis knows the number. He can call if something’s going on.”

Harrison stared at Tru as if she had sprouted a second head. “He has called. So has Jack and so have I. You’ve been avoiding us like…”

He paused for a moment and then things clicked into place for him. “You still haven’t had a rewind day yet, have you? You’re worried that you won’t get to have them anymore, aren’t you?”

Sometimes her brother was too smart for his own good. Sighing softly Tru closed and locked the door before following Harrison and taking a seat on the couch.

Forcing herself to admit it Tru nodded. “Yes, okay? I’m worried. I’m worried that I might not be able to save anyone again. I’m worried that I’ll be suddenly normal. I’ve never been normal. What do I do?”

Harrison stared at his sister for a moment before saying, “The first thing you need to do is take a shower.” He said, wrinkling his nose.

Tru made a face at her brother as he continued to speak. “Then you need to find a nice set of clothes and go to work. You need to face Davis and Jack head-on. The problem isn’t going to just go away. It’s like that old saying: ‘You can’t stop a tree from falling on you by wishing it.’”

Her brother was smart. How in the world had she ever missed it? Smiling, Tru got to her feet just as Harrison reached the front door.

When he turned to face her Tru smiled and said, “Thanks Harry. You always know how to put things in perspective.”

Harrison nodded and said, “Happy to help,” before opening the door and leaving, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
